The Guessing Game Laxus x OC
by ChibiAurora
Summary: Charlie had been thirteen when everyone disappeared seven years ago. Now, she's twenty and most people can't believe the change, they're even having problems seeing her as a woman now. This fact has become a huge problem for a certain lightning mage, the young woman looking toward him as someone of interest. Will they ever be able to see her as the woman she grew to up to be?
1. Can you remember?

Note: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my new fanfiction the guessing game! Now, to those of you who are waiting for my other stories to update I can assure you that they will be updated this week according to my schedule. I was very busy the last week making last minute preparations to my cosplay for a convention I just returned from on Monday. If you are curious who I went as, I went as Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, the white haired version after season one. I hope everyone here enjoys this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will also remind everyone once more that I write for my pleasure hence why I use my own characters. I also apologize for the short chapter, I mainly use the first chapter to describe my OC a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be so full of crack like Lucy and Laxus pairing would be the big thing. Then again it would probably just be a Lucy harem kind of thing…full of crack like I said. I do own my OC in this story though!

Charlie looked up from where she sat, Laxus had just entered the guild and the stares he was receiving from his fellow guild mates were full of hatred. Natsu, he was the only person whom seemed to be staring at him as if he were still a part of this guild. Charlie's own gaze was somewhere between fearful and curious rather than full of malice, after everything he had done it seemed like he genuinely regretted it. She herself had been subjected to his 'games' after having been turned to stone by Evergreen. She had been told to stay behind in the safety of the runes but, as if she would do that, she was too much like Natsu and Gray to just sit around while her family was out there fighting. She had ran through the streets, wanting to help in some kind of way, but instead she had been quickly knocked out by the odd mage Bickslow. He had told her he would not hold back against her even with her age, but she had stated full of confidence that she wouldn't have had it any other way. It was safe to say that the young girl was quickly knocked out and kicked from the game. Charlie sighed rubbing the back of her head that was currently sporting a nice sized lump from when she took one of Bickslow's 'babies' to the back of her head. She slowly turned her attention back towards Natsu and Laxus, the pink haired Mage demanding a fight from Laxus, but of course he didn't get one.

Charlie watched for a moment as the older Mage made his way up the stairs to speak with his grandfather, when he was no longer in sight Charlie stood up and quickly closed the distance between herself and Natsu. "Eh Natsu, why aren't you afraid of Laxus or at least mad at him?" she asked bright pink eyes staring down at him, watching as he stood up more or less towering over the young ten year old. "Well that's because I don't think he actually hates everyone. We're his family after all. He just made a mistake and like any family we forgive each other," he stated, toothy grin spread across his face as he raised a hand and gently ruffled the young girls brown hair. Charlie blinked a few times starring at the man she viewed as an older brother with slight amazement. She hadn't expected words like that to come from this man, but then again Natsu was always full of surprises. She beamed up at him trying to copy the same smile he sported. "Alright, if you can forgive him big brother than I can do the same!" she spoke voice still full of happiness, but her happiness was short lived when the announcement of Laxus's punishment came up.

Charlie stood around with everyone else watching as others made some sort of attempt at 'good bye' with the blonde Mage. Charlie didn't quite understand what was going on, but she knew enough to understand that this would be the last time she would probably ever see the blonde man despite him being part of her 'family'. She frowned lightly before making her way toward the blonde male whom was currently trying to handle his three friends, they were talking about going with them but, he didn't want that from what Charlie could hear. The four of them paused though when Charlie finally stood in front of them not far out of arms reach, her pink eyes starring rather intently at Laxus. "I forgive you," she said rather bluntly leaving the four mages to blink at her with a bit of confusion spread across their faces. Laxus was the first one to break from his confusion a slight smirk forming on his lips as he raised a large hand to place on top of the child's head and muttered out a word of thanks, but Charlie quickly slapped his hand away a look of embarrassment forming on her face. "Only big brother Natsu and Gray are allowed to touch my hair," she said pouting lightly before sticking her tongue out toward the man. Bickslow snickered from beside Laxus quickly earning him a glare from both the young Charlie and Laxus. "I still haven't forgiven you yet!" Charlie yelled pointing accusingly at Bickslow who only began to laugh louder at the child's temper in turn Charlie's cheeks lit up bright red. She swiftly kicked the masked man against his shin laughing manically as he quickly knelt down to cater to his bruised shin. Charlie slowly looked back toward Laxus, from the corner of her eyes she could see a small smile curved at his lips and the saddened expression for his terrible deeds hidden in his eyes. She blushed lightly when he caught her starring, but instead of turning away she grinned at him and held up a peace sign with her right hand.

-

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, pink hues starring up at a ceiling that was completely unknown to her. "Ugh, what happened?" she muttered out placing a hand against her forehead as she glanced around the foreign room. 'That's right...I'm at an inn,' she thought to herself before slowly sitting up in her bed, her mind wondering back toward her dream. That day had been about Ten years ago, back then seemed to be so much easier than what she was having to deal with today. After Laxus left, Charlie had been rather happy with her life, she wasn't strong enough to adventure with Natsu and the others but, that hadn't meant she wasn't trying in her own way. She had made fast friends with Wendy when she came around despite the difference in personalities and every chance she got Charlie was going on some kind of quest with her. The good days came to an end though seven years ago when the more powerful mages of Fairy Tail disappeared along with the guild master. At first everyone went searching for them, but after a long time of searching with no results most people began to believe in their deaths, Charlie was not one of those few people. In fact, she forced herself to grow up as fast as possible depriving herself of the normal teenager activities, Charlie spent most of her days out doing any quest that came by the guild stating that she wanted her family to have a home to back to when they came back. Charlie's hands gripped at the sheets of her bed...it had been so long since she had seen them and every day she found herself questioning their return a little more than the day before. Charlie shook her head ridding herself on the depressing thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

"No use sitting around here," she muttered under her breath before throwing the sheets from herself and swinging her legs over the bed. She quickly moved to get ready for the day and once all was done she stood before the full length mirror looking over herself. A lot had changed since the others had last seen her, she wasn't the small little thirteen year old girl anymore, oh no, she had long since grew into her womanly curves. She no longer sported a short boy cut anymore having decided to grow her hair out, she even dyed it a pitch black color which only accented her bright pink eyes. She traded her white sundresses for skinny jeans and black v neck shirts, she really wasn't that little girl anymore. Charlie shoved her white ear buds into her ears before tying the laces to her sneakers. She gave herself one final look in the mirror and lightly nodded in approval before exiting her room. She was finally going to go home today, back to the guild, she had been gone for about three months now working with a client on a request he had to protect his daughter until she was finally married off. The mission was a success something she was overly happy about since she needed the money desperately not only herself but, the guild as well.

The moment Charlie stepped out into the open air, the morning sky greeted her and the smell of fresh cut grass tickled her sense of smell. She smiled lightly, for some reason, she felt like today was going to be a good day. Charlie took one more look over her surroundings smiling at a few citizens passing by before she enclosed herself off in a light blue barrier that quickly took off into the sky. She had found that traveling in this manner not only saved her quite a bit of cash but, it was a hell of a lot faster as well. It wasn't long before she had landed outside the run down guild hall for Fairy Tail, a light smile plastered on her lips as she stepped from her barrier. She was just about to make an appearance into her guild hall when quite a few beat up Twilight Ogre members came running out screaming profanities toward her guild. Charlie blinked a few times in surprise watching as the mages ran passed her with their tails between their legs, slowly Charlie moved to enter the guild herself. The first thing she saw was a group of people she hadn't seen in seven years, one of them she hadn't seen in ten. She stood behind watching the reunion between everyone her pink eyes large with shock.


	2. She's not a little girl anymore

Note: The second chapter out of the four I'm behind on. This one was supposed to be posted on Thursday but, eh. I hope you all enjoy it :3

What the hell, was going on?! Charlie starred at the backs of her long last and dearly missed friends, they hadn't seemed to age a day in the seven years and here she was all grown up. The rest of the guild sported the same look she was sure she had on as well, the look of utter shock and surprise, but in soon turned to that of a happy reunion tears and all. Charlie slowly approached a dark haired male who was currently without a top but, that wasn't a surprise to the young wizard. He was after all known to strip out of his clothes all the time and though as a child she found it weird, not as an adult I wasn't a bad sight. She slowly moved in front of him ever so cautiously barely aware of the eyes that were settled on her at the moment. Charlie raised a hand and gently pressed a hand to his chest, in her mind she was simply affirming to herself that he was indeed real and that her missing family was here and not just some figment of her imagination. She was barely aware of the wide eyes that formed around her or the blush that formed on the man's face. "Gray? It's really you?" she chocked out before wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the fact that the man wasn't properly clothed or the fact that's he was ridiculously cold. He blushed a red color wondering whom this woman was, she clearly kne whim, but he wasn't sure as to who she was. Charlie of course, didn't notice how Juvia practically screeched out her anger at the hug Charlie gave the man she called her 'love'. Gray barely had enough time to be surprised though, for Charlie was soon releasing him and narrowly avoiding a flying Juvia. Juvia landed roughly against Gray the two of them almost falling over and she was actually too upset to even realize that she was extremely close to the man of her affection. She turned glaring daggers at the dark haired woman whom was now currently clinging to Natsu and earning a slight glare of dislike from a certain celestial Mage. Natsu tipped his head in a bit of confusion as the young woman wrapped her arms around him, her scent was familiar to him but, he still wasn't completely sure. He leaned forward slightly and took one sniff of her hair, he knew immediately who she was after that. "Charlie?!" he shouted out in a bit of surprise before throwing his arms around her waist as well. The faces of those who had been missing for the last seven years quickly turned to that of shock as they all recalled the little girl from seven years go. For them, it had only been like yesterday that they had all seen her, it was almost like she had grown from a young child to a full grown adult overnight. Natsu lifted her up and swung her around like he had done so many times before, but he quickly set her down and mumbled something about how heavy she was now.

Charlie laughed at Natsu's expression as he set her down, she too slowly released herself from him and turned to raise a peace sign toward the remaining members of Fairy Tail, all of their faces still wearing the same look of shock. "You guys are acting like you've never seen a woman before," she said before tossing a wink toward them, a sultry grin plastered on her face. A few men, quickly averted their eyes from her having difficulties adjusting to the fact that this little girl who was like a little sister to them, to have her grow up overnight like that...it was quite a shocker to them. One man in particular didn't seem to mind the change though and easily approached her, slinging an arm over her shoulders and grinning down toward her. "So, how old are you exactly eh Charlie?" Bickslow asked, watching with slightly pink cheeks as the girl turned herself around to face him, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I'm old enough to partake in certain pleasures," she said, same sultry smirk still placed on her face and she pushed herself on her tip toes and gently kissed the corner of his lips before she was pulled away. "Charlie what do you think you're doing?! And with Bickslow no less?!" Lucy spoke, cheeks slightly tinted red from the scene that had just been displayed before her. Charlie merely laughed at Lucy's reaction before patting the girl on her back. "I was just teasing him, no reason to get so flustered," she said trying hard to hold back her laugh if only for a second so she could speak. "That is a good question though, how old are you now?" Gray asked raising a curious eyebrow toward the pink eyed female who only smirked over at him. "I'm Twenty," she said simply, laughter taking over her when she saw the expression that her fellow guild mates made. She even heard a few snickers from the guild mates of those whom had remained with her through the last seven years.

Lucy was the first one to speak and get over her initial shock. "You're even older than me now!" Lucy said surprise in her voice as she pointed a finger accusingly toward Charlie whom only nodded her head in agreement. "Yep, it's kind of like you're the little sister now," Charlie said wiping her tears away from laughing so hard. Lucy shook her head 'no' rather quickly in disagreement with the young woman, she refused to believe that in the time she was gone Charlie had grown into womanhood. She had missed the whole process of the sweet little girl growing up. "That doesn't excuse your flirtatious behavior with Bickslow brat," came an all too familiar voice from behind Charlie, a large hand settling on top of her head. Charlie pushed the hand from off her head and turned around to smile at a certain blond haired lightning Mage. "You know, you're still not allowed to do that. Only Natsu and Gray can touch my hair, but you're defiantly welcome to touch other things," she said gently poking a finger into his chest trying her best to keep a seductive grin on her lips, but she failed miserably when THE Laxus himself turned a nice shade of red at her innuendo. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly in a glare toward the young woman, but she hardly took the look serious with the red in his cheeks. She burst out laughing, keeling over to hold her stomach and sides, she ignored or maybe didn't notice the looks of shock from her guild mates. They knew she was a bit of a jokester and quite the flirt, but they didn't realize she would have the courage to actually flirt so casually with Laxus. Charlie smiled lightly up toward him once her laughter died down before she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging there for a while. "I missed you the most," she spoke her voice was a soft whisper against his neck. She hadn't meant anything by it, in her head Laxus had been gone the longest between everyone in the group, so to her it was only natural that he was the most missed. She missed the blush that spread across his cheeks or the nudge that Mirajane gave to Lucy, a small smile on her lips. "Do you see a new ship? Because I sure do but, don't worry you and Natsu still look cuter" she whispered toward her blonde friend who only lit up brighter than Laxus. "Don't say stuff like that," Lucy said trying to hide her blushing cheeks in her hands as she turned away from the white haired take-over mage.

Laxus sighed lightly before awkwardly hugging the young woman back with one arm. He was honestly a bit surprised that Charlie had remembered the day so long ago, for her it was almost ten years ago that they had seen each other for him it felt like only three and he himself had almost forgotten that day. It wasn't long before Charlie pulled away from the larger male and quickly turned away walking toward Macao, obviously she lacked any sort of attention span jumping from guild mate to guild mate. She gave him a playful salute before slinging an arm around his shoulders grinning happily up toward him. "Ah Master, I made the money for the guild, sorry I was gone for so long," she said happily, still clinging onto the older man, who stood stock still against her resisting the blush that threatened to find its way onto his face, of course he failed miserably. "Don't call me that," he muttered out his protest, sighing lightly when Charlie only raised her free hand to poke at the center of his chest. "But Master, you have been running the guild for the last few years, it's only proper to call you by such a name," she said teasingly, laughing lightly when Wakaba came along to the other side of Macao and joined in on the teasing. 'This is how thing should always be,' she thought to herself, a smile still tugging on her lips as Macao tried to escape the two's grasp but, failed each time. Charlie had missed this light atmosphere, now all that was missing was a good fight. That wish was soon granted though when Max decided he wanted to try and take on Natsu.

Charlie sat outside with most of the guild watching the fight between Natsu and Max with a bit of interest. Max was right in assuming that they actually had a chance now, but in all honesty, this was Natsu, the pink haired mage ate, breathed, and lived fighting. It was fun to watch at first and for a moment some of the guild actually believed Max was going to win, but then Natsu pulled off some new lightning flame dragon roar and it was good game for Max. The man quickly surrendered and Charlie just sat back laughing a bit before tipping her head to the side, watching as the others congratulated Natsu. She wanted to fight and show off too, pink eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before she easily spotted Gray. She smiled wide before slowly approaching the dark haired mage from behind trying to be as quite as possible which was quite easy given the fact that everyone around her was being quite loud. Charlie pounced onto Gray's back when he was finally within range, fingertips gently brushing against his bare chest as she pressed her own chest into his backside. She quietly laughed when the boy stiffened against her and once more turned a nice color red. "So Gray, I was wondering if you wanted to-," Charlie started but, was quickly interrupted when a whip of water flew turned her face at a break neck speed. Charlie easily released Gray dropping behind him and avoiding the attack from Juvia whom was currently sending a scary glare her way while shouting something about 'Love rival'. Charlie snickered a bit from behind Gray, wrapping her arms around his torso. "But Juvia, I thought I was too _young _to be considered a love rival," Charlie said speaking of all the times when she was thirteen and Juvia declared that Charlie couldn't be a love rival because of her age. She watched with mild amusement as the rain woman lit up red with anger toward the black haired woman whom was currently stroking the chest of the man she had feelings for. The little stare down was ruined though when Charlie felt herself lifted off the ground and away from Gray whom looked as if he might die from overheating. "Oi brat, will you stop messing around," Laxus spoke glaring toward the back of the girl's head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I look like Levy to you Laxus?" she huffed out a little bit upset at the fact that her fun had just been completely ruined. The older man sighed in a bit of annoyance before setting her back down onto the ground, only to be met with a roundhouse kick from the black haired female as soon as her feet touched the floor. A happy grin spread across her lips, grin only growing more so when he blocked the attack with ease. "Well since you stopped my fun, how about you play with me instead? Try and be gentle though, it's my first time with a man as big as you," she said sending a playful wink toward him before she threw a fist toward his lower abdomen. Laxus sent a glare toward her before side stepping the attack, he obviously had no intent on fighting with Charlie, but she seemed to be having one hell of a time. In the background, the two of them were barely aware of Natsu's little jealous outburst at the fact that he wanted to fight with Laxus as well.


End file.
